Demigod Power
by limegreen0421
Summary: April, a regular teenage girl is a regular student at her school. Until she finds out that she's a demigod, the daughter of Demeter, and a demigod's background is never good. Her world turns upside down.
1. I Cut Off My History Teacher

I walk to my bus stop. Fall. The leaves are always beautiful. But what I hate is the grass is a sick yellow shade. _Crunch. _That's the sound of me walking on the hard grass. _Crunch. _I look behind me. Exactly where I had stepped, the grass is as green as any grass could be. It must be my imagination. I look back again and it's still there. I look at the ground, and study it. In front of me is some yellow grass. I step on it, and the grass there turns green. I bend down and run my hands over the grass. Immediately, my whole backyard and front yard is really green. Whatever. I am totally imagining. I mean, what kind of grass does that?

My best friend Jenny gives me a questioning look And walks over limping on her crutches."It's one thing to study the grass and be still," she begins. "And it's another to just feel the grass like a freaky idiot. What's gotten in to you, April?!"

Obviously, she didn't notice the green splotches. So I check if I was seeing right.

"Do you see it?!" I shout. "_did _you see it?!"

"See what? April look," she starts.

I stop her. "The grass,it turned green when I stepped on it!"

A look of dismay covered Jenny's face for a moment. Then she recovers. "Whatever." She rolls her eyes. Weird.

The bus rumbles around the corner. "Come on April." Jenny waves me over. "The bus is here."

"Mornin' ladies!" the bus driver calls to us cheerfully as we plop down in the very back.

...

"Ok now class." My history teacher says in a crackly voice.

Ugh. I hate Ms. Higgins. "April, Cameron, I need to talk to you." her voice sounds so scratchy.

I feel the whole class's eyes on my crush and I as they snicker, and scoff. We follow Ms. Higgins but she's not outside the classroom anymore. She's near the principal's office. I look down at the floor and feel shame that i need to go to the principal's office as I speed walk towards the room. I look up but she's not there anymore. She's outside, where no one can see us, and where I don't trust her.

"What did I do?" Cameron snaps.

"Now, now." She cackles. "You are not in trouble with me, or principal Land. But you are in trouble with Hades! Now you shall pay, children! Both if you because you took it together! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Excuse me, evil Ms. Higgins," I try to say calmly. "But you must be mistaken. I never took anything. Cameron didn't either. But what is missing? What did I supposedly take?"

"The Helm of Darkness!" She screams before she turns into a vicious looking dog.

Jenny hobbles out the doors at that moment. "APRIL!" She shrieks, drops her crutches and tosses me a Stick. Really? I mean, a stick. Of all things to fight with, a stick.

Her cap falls off and I see tiny short sharp little white things beneath her fluffy hair. She scrambles to cover them up.

I wave my stick. It might be a magical wand.

"Abra cadabra!" I yell. Or not.

I wave the stick. I stab Ex-Mrs. Higgins with it. It breaks. Then it grows back. Man, this is so weird.

I think, _ninja sword. _and the stick changes to a ninja sword. What?

Ex-Ms. Higgins lunges at me. I swing the sword with no experience. Jenny tosses Cameron a bottle of turns into a dagger. Cameron sneaks up behind the hound. I study Ms. Higgis more closely. Not just a hound. A mythological hellhound.

Cameron gives me a signal to strike at her. I cut her head off as Cameron plunges his dagger into Ms. Higgins butt. And she evaporates.

I turn to look at Jenny but she isn't there. So I gaze at Cameron until we hear a teenager's voice. He is riding on a black horse with wings. And Jenny is sitting behind him along with a blonde.

"hop on!" The boy cries.

* * *

Author's note: hey, guys! This is my first Percy Jackson book I've written. I might not know much, so please feel free to correct my mistakes if I have some along the way! Thanks guys!


	2. I Go To Camp Half Blood

"Who _are _you?" I yelp as the boy grabs me by my waist and hoists me up onto the flying horse.

"Percy Jackson," the boy answers without looking at me as I get seated behind Jenny. "I'm the son of the sea god, Poseidon."

"That can't be true!" Cameron exclaims holding my waist. "Gods are just myths!"

"They are not," Jenny crosses her arms. "Just like you mortals think satyrs aren't real."

I glance down uncomfortably at Jenny's legs. I'm sorry, hooves. _Flap, flap, flap. _the horse's wings help him glide through the air. I look down. We could be millions of feet above ground. "Did I ever tell you I was afraid of heights?" I lie.

My best friend, who is apparently a satyr knows me too well. "You are _not,"_ she denies. "Remember my birthday when we went to that amusement park? You wanted to go on this ride 45 feet up into the air! And you did! You didn't barf either!"

The blonde smirks. "So much for acrophobia, huh?" She laughs. "I'm Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena."

"Hey, why are we riding this mutant horse anyway?" I ask dumbly. "And where on earth are we going?"

"Pegasus!" The well, Pegasus yells. Yells? Pegasuses can yell? Or even talk? "And we are going to Camp Half Blood. Am I right Boss?"

Percy flinched at the word "boss". "Yes, and don't call me boss, Black Jack!"

"Yes boss," Black Jack agrees seriously.

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "10 more minutes until we land, guys," She calculates. "And all you need to do Black Jack, is take a left right about... Now!"

Black Jack swerves over to the left.

"Good, now keep going straight," Annabeth directs. "Until I tell you to start landing."

...

I walk past a tree and a dragon. A dragon? I walk through gates and some other stuff. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood where all the demigods train!" A guy in a wheelchair exclaims.

"Yes. Are you Ape Rainstorm." asks a grumpy guy without a question mark accent.

"Actually it's April Rainy," I correct him. "But some people can call me Aprie."

"Ah, yes. Rain. The wonders," He grumps.

I grin. "Do you like rain, Mr. Um..." I say.

"I am Mr. D and that is Chiron," I gestures towards the man in the wheel chair. "I like rain I suppose. But the only reason why is because they water my precious grapes. Now goodbye Ape and Cam."

"It's Cameron," Cameron points out Mr. D's mistake the same time I do, so it sounds like, "Actually it's Apreron."

But Jenny, Percy, and Annabeth pull us away. They give us a tour and everything. "Now," begins Jenny, "it's time to start your training." And I shudder.


	3. Demeter Claims Me

I walk out onto the field of strawberries for the strawberry harvest competition. A gif huge girl spots me and walks over to me.

"Why, who do we have here?" She questions me. "A newbie huh?"

I fiddle with my long golden hair. "Yes, I'm new," I tell her. "So what?"

"Nothing," Then she leans down. "My name's Clarisse. Heard ya were accused of stealin' Hades's Helm of Darkness. That really ain't matter da me. Just sayin'."

Annabeth pulls me over. "Something is definitely wrong here," She whispers. "Clarisse always abominates people. Not love them! She was nice to you! She is _never _like that."

"I don't know what abominates means," I say. "But I'm pretty sure it means hate."

"Shush," Annabeth tells me. "The competition will start soon."

As I walk past the strawberries, they seem to perk up. And get redder. And the leaves get dark green. Annabeth seems to take notice.

"Wait a second?" She stops me in my tracks. "Did the fruit, did the berries just look up at you? Do they have a crush on you? Whatever. I must be losing my marbles."

"Uh-huh," I lie. "You must be."

"Ready, get set, harvest!" Chiron blows his whistle.

Everyone picks up their baskets, and pick up strawberries as fast as they can. Some get mushed because they squish them! I take my time and harvest slowly. But I seem to go must faster than the others, who are getting frustrated. As I whiz through, I notice that all my berries are in perfect condition. Red, ripe, not mushed. Just... _perfect. _

The whistle blows once more, and Mr. D counts our berries. "Looks like we have a winner! Ape-" he begins.

"April Rainy!" Shouts Chiron glaring at Mr. D.

"looks like I wasn't hallucinating after all!" Mutters Annabeth.

"What's that, Annabelle?" asks Mr. D.

"LOOKS LIKE I WASN'T HALLUCINATING AFTER ALL!" She screams.

"Not to loudly, girl," Mr. D plugs his ears.

"Sorry," Annabeth explains. "Awhile ago, when April walked the berries, they seemed to perk up, and get redder. And all of her strawberries she picked were in perfect condition. And she was the fastest harvester. Is this a clue? I think her parent is Demeter."

As soon as those words left her mouth, all the demigod's eyes flows up to above my head.

"it _is _Demeter!" They cry loudly.

"That explains her sunny hair, her green grass eyes, her light muddy colored skin, and the fact that she likes the color of a sparkly summer lake!"

"No wonder!"

"I see the resemblance!"

"She looks so much like my version of Demeter!"

I look up to see an ear full of wheat. Fading wheat. And that's when I know, Demeter is my real mother.


	4. The First Part of My Task

"This is Piper." Says Chiron to me and Cameron.

"I'm daughter of Aphrodite." Piper tells us.

For an Aphrodite kid, her hair isn't in very good shape. It's all choppy and she wore it with a few braids near the front. She had a pair of sloppy skinny gray jeans with patches on, and an orange t-shirt that said, "Camp Half Blood", which of course, I'm wearing the shirt too.

Piper continues. "Hades thinks you took his Helm of Darkness. Jenny and I are going to help you guys."

"Oh great." Cameron groans. "Only one guy."

I glance at him. "Who's _your _parent?" I ask.

"Apollo." He grumbles. "I just got claimed this morning in poetry class."

"Oh." I mutter.

"Well!" Piper says brightly. "We think that the Hermes cabin took it for a trick. Or Hermes himself. But let's not rush into things yet. We'll have to investigate."

We open the door to the Hermes cabin, and a cage drops over our bodies with a clink.

"Oooohhh." Some demigods say.

"Look who we have here!"

"Piper!"

"April, the new girl?"

"Cameron?"

"I'm gonna get Satyr Sickness! Ahhhh!"

They snicker.

"Shut up!" Screams Jenny. "We're here for something serious, not one of your jokes! Well, we _are _actually here to ask if you did one particular joke."

"Did you steal the Helm of Darkness?" Piper demands.

Everyone bursts into laughter.

"Heck no!" They say.

They all finish chuckling, but when we head towards the door, some let giggles crack out.

The moment we shut the door, we get soaked up with water.

"Not cool, guys!" Cameron shouts.

"Yeah." I echo.

Jenny turns towards us. "Time to go to the Empire State Building. Pack up. We gotta get to Manhattan, New York."


	5. We Take a Long Journey to Mt Olympus

We step onto Black Jack, and to humans, of course, it looks like we're riding some kind of huge horse. I tie my backpack to Black Jack's reins and he talks.

"What ya got in there?" He neighs.

"Nothing much." I tell him. "Clothes, a toothbrush, water bottles, toothpaste, some snacks, all that survival stuff that regular people need for camping trips."

I hop on, behind Jenny. Piper sits in the front, Jenny behind her, and I'm squeezed between Jenny and Cameron. My crush.

"Where the boss go?" Asks Black Jack.

"He won't be joining us." Piper replies simply.

"Boss..." Black Jack whines.

"Shut up, or we won't be bringing _you _either, Black Jack." Piper scolds. "It's a privilege."

"jeez." Mutters Black Jack.

"Ok, Black Jack," directs Jenny. "Go up! And hold on to one another, everyone else!"

Piper clings on to Black Jack as he takes a surprising take off. Jenny holds Piper's waist, I hold Jenny's shoulders, and Cameron's hands hug my stomach. I look behind me and he smiles, and hugs me even tighter.

"swerve to the right!" Jenny shouts to black Jack. He obeys almost instantly.

"April," Cameron says.

"Yes?" I feel a ting of hope.

"Can you scoot up a bit? I'm squished."

"Ok." My warm feeling dies down. But it comes back up when Cameron also scoots up and squishes me so I have no choice but to sit on his lap. And he sweeps my hair to my shoulder.

I hear a snicker from up front and see Piper looking directly at me. And smiles.

"Black Jack!" Yells Jenny over the sound of the wind. "Do you see that hotel that says Hilton?! Land in the parking lot! They might think you're a car!"

...

Jenny walks over to the counter and checks us in.

Piper leans over to whisper to me. "Cameron likes you." She mutters. "Don't just sit there! Make a move!"

I look a over to Cameron and he grins and winks. I look back at Piper. "How would you know?" I hiss.

"puh-lease." She says. "My mother is the goddess of love and beauty. You think I _don't _know?"

I'm about to stand up, when Cameron walks over to me and Piper.

"Can I borrow her?" He asks.

A smile creeps onto Piper's face. "Sure thing." She tells him.

I sit on a couch in the lobby. He sits next to me. "I heard your Demeter's kid." He tells me.

"I _am._" I tell him. Nervously.

Then, luckily, Jenny comes over and tells us we need to get in the elevator. We step into the huge golden elevator. And music plays. Piper peeks at the hotel form thing, and presses the number 5.

"Room 514" Jenny announces.

We open the door to seethe luxurious suite. I

"the lady at the front desk says there's only 2 rooms so we'll have to share. But don't worry. 2 beds in each room." Jenny informs us.

"How about Cameron and April in one, and Jenny and I go in the other?" Piper pipes up. Which is weird because her name is Piper.

Jenny nods. "Good idea, Piper." She agrees.

"Yeah. Great!" Cameron cries out. "April can get the better bed." He blushes.

"Thanks." I thank him.

...

After a few more days at the hotel, we're ready to go. Black Jack flies to the Empire State Building. This is it. I'll be going to Mt. Olympus.


	6. Hermes Gets Questioned

"600th floor please," I tell the doorman.

"Cute, little teenager," he smirks. "But there's no 600th floor here in the Empire State Building."

"We're here for a serious matter," Jenny steps up.

"No," He insists. "There's no 600th floor here, kid. You must be thinking of somewhere else."

Piper uses her Aphrodite power to charm talk the guy into it. "Dude, we need an audience with Hermes. Please? Ps. I'm Aphrodite's daughter."

"Tell me the parents please," The doorman demands.

We take turns telling him.

"I'm a Satyr."

"Demeter."

"Apollo."

And of course he knows Piper's mom is Aphrodite because, well, she told him. And she's pretty.

"Show me your powers,"

Jenny runs speedy fast.

I grow a huge flower.

Cameron takes out a bow and arrow. And gets ready to shoot...

"No! Don't!" The doorman yells. "Write poetry instead!"

Cameron writes:

_a guy tells me, 'write.' _

_So I write this poem for him _

_i am really cool. _

_"_who do you wish to speak with?" The guy asks.

"Hermes," We reply.

"Let's see," he looks at his clipboard. "1 more year. The other ones are all booked. And he takes times off. So wait here.."

Piper uses her charm speak again. "We can't wait! We absolutely need an audience with that god!"

"Fine," He finally agrees but sighs at all those people in line. "But you need to make sure it's ok with _them._" he points to the endless line of shabati. Which are just statues that can move. Sometimes.

So piper charm speaks. Again. "Little shabati, can we please cut in line?" She asks innocently.

They nod making little creaky noises.

"Thanks!" We cry.

The doorman gives us the special keys to operate the elevator to go to Mt. Olympus. And we step in, and press the button. To the 600th floor.

...

I almost barf when I step out. I'm standing on a narrow and rocky pathway in the middle of the air. It's not like I'm afraid of heights, just, I can't balance that good. Piper and Jenny steady me as I tip a bit. The next time I tip, a flying monster comes right out of the sky, and grabs me by my shirt.

"Help! Help!" I scream and choke at the same time, taking out my stick. _sword. _I tell it.

It replies in a blink of an eye. And becomes a sunny golden sword. Before I get a chance to give a whack at it, it tosses me off to another flying monster.

"Argh!" I shriek.

I swing my sword up but all it does is cut up a few feathers. I scream as it passes me on to the next bird. I swing my sword again. This, time, it cuts off a leg. I cut of the other leg that was holding me, and I fall, fall, and fall. I rememember that I can grow things. So I think, _grow, _to a random plant beneath me.

Before I know it, I'm stuck in a huge lavender iris. And then, an arrow attached to a super long and huge rope, pokes a hole through my flower. And Cameron comes sliding down the rope. But just when he's about to have his moment of victory, (and me getting saved) the arrow falls out. He ends up dangling in midair attached to his rope.

The another flying monster flies up, and grabs me and Cameron.

"On the count of three," I scream, "use your pencil to cut off his leg!"

"Are you crazy?!" He yells back, "we'll fall down!"

"Trust me!" I cry.

"Ok," he exclaims. "But if you end up in the field of punishment, don't blame me!"

"I won't!" I shout. "One, two..." Then, we get closer to the stone pathway that leads Mt. Olympus. "Three!" I call out.

We cut the monster's legs and claws off,and we fall hard into the pathway. Ouch.

"I should really always trust you," Cameron mutters.

"I was so worried!" Jennifer and Piper cry at the same time.

"Jinx!" They both exclaim.

"Double jinx!"

"Triple jinx!"

"Stop!" I cut in. "We're here to question Hermes, not jinx each other!"

"She's got a good point," Piper nods.

So we walk carefully to the other end of the pathway.

...

"Uh.. Lord Zeus," We all bow To Zeus first. We go to everyone, and we save the god Hermes for last.

"Hi, um Lord Hermes. We need to talk to you about something," I start us off.

"What?" His giant body asks us.

"We just wanted to ask if you stole Hades's Helm of Darkness," Piper tells him.

"No way!" He booms. "No god touches another god's symbol of power!"

"Are you sure?" Cameron studies him.

"Do not ask! Plus, I may be the god of thieves, but that is not me!" he yells.

"Then do you know who took it?" We ask.

"No!" He shooes us away leaving us with nothing as a clue.


	7. A Furie Attacks

We walk back towards the elevator on the stone path.

"Now what?" Cameron grumps in a cute way.

"We go to a hotel and make up a plan," Jenny tells us.

"Sounds good da me," Piper shrugs. She tucks two of her fingers into her mouth and lets a shrill whistle pierces the air. "Black Jack!" She calls out.

We see a flying shape come towards us in a few seconds.

"How did he get here so quickly?" I ask.

"Dunno," Piper replies. "But the quicker, da better."

As the black shape gets nearer, I realize it's not Black Jack at all. It's another monster. All of us scream.

"Jump!" Jenny yells. "Jump off before it gets here!"

"No!" Piper screams. "Ya wanna break yer leg?!"

"Just jump!" Jenny says back. "There's Black Jack beneath us! He'll catch us!"

We all get in horse sitting form. Jenny the first on in line, then me, Cameron, Piper. We all face forward but hold hands.

"Stay in horse form!" I shout to everyone. Then jump when Black Jack gets to the right angle which is... Now! JUMP!"

I bend my knees, then spring off along with the others. Right before we land on Black Jack, the monster swoops underneath us.

"It's a furie!" Piper shrieks. She takes out a dagger, and hits the furie's butt. "Yeah! That's what ya get, 'furry' hiney!"

The creature jerks forward with every hit Piper gives it. "Gah!" It snarls.

"Stop!" Black Jack scolds the furie. Cameron digs around in his pocket for his pen that can turn into a sword. Or dagger. Or something else.

"Dagger!" He yells to it's microphone. The pen has a quick response. Cameron stabs the dagger into the horrible monster.

"Eeeeee!" It squeals.

_Knife._ I place my head near the mic of me brown stick as I think the word in my head. It turns into a sparkling and shiny knife. Too bad it's gonna be filled with blood in a moment. I make my hands go as high as they can above my head, and stab the monster. the blood squirts out at us. Ew. I don't say anything as Jenny's blue jeans grow dark with blood. Then I cut off one of its wings and we slowly fall. It closes it's eyes and I know we will be dead meat when it completely dies. Because it won't fly anymore.

"Now's a good time to jump on to Black Jack!" I tell the others.

So as we count to three we all hop off the furie landing horse position on Black Jack.

"Yay for me!" Black Jack cries out loud. "I saved all you!"

"Yes you did," Cameron rolls his eyes impatiently. "Straight to the hotel, now!"

Black Jack flies and a gust of wind whooshes into my bare face. Brr.


	8. Someone Invites Us To A Ball

When we get to the suite, we spot an envelope on the nicely polished floor.

I pick it up and read it. "Congratulations!" I say, "You have been invited by Paris Hilton to the once a year annual Manhattan's Hilton ball. Everyone in this hotel is!"

Cameron takes it from my hands and reads on. "Tonight at 4:00 pm to 11:00 pm," he reads. "Go shop!" It says.

Piper's eyes pop out of her head as she snatches the invitation from Cameron. "Girls wear a _floor length gown_?! And boys wear a tuxedo. A floor length gown!" She throws her hands up high. _  
_

Jenny rolls her eyes. "Those hide my hooves," she jokes us happily.

...

Pretty soon we got our perfect gowns and well, tuxedos. I bought a nice midnight blue sparkly gown with 5 layers of netting and satin, Jenny bought a puffy wine colored silk dress with one layer, and Piper bought... Nothing. She claimed that Aphrodite would choose something not too girly for her. Now we're walking down the streets back to the hotel.

"How 'bout a nap?" Piper suggests yawning.

"Sure. I _am _sleepy." I agree.

"Yup." Jenny bobs her pumpkin colored hair up and down. Like it's bouncing.

"No way." Cameron shakes his head. "Guys don't take 'naps.'"

Jenny shrugs. "Suit yourself." She tells him.

...

_a monster lunges at me and_ Piper._ we fight it the best we ever fought in our life. My heart almost dances with victory, but the monster snatches Piper and gobbles her up. "Ahhhh!" Were her last words. _

I wake up in a jolt to a terrible scream.

"Ahhhhh!" Piper yells.

Her blankets are at the bottom of her bed when I rush into her room and she is staring at the gown that her mother chose for her in her sleep. she's wearing a long sparkly skinny purple hollywood dress. And diamond jewelry with silvery heels.

When I look in the mirror, I'm covered in lipgloss, dark blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and light blush. I'm a make up troll.

Jenny also has make up. Not as much. Just some light eyeshadow and blush. Lucky her. I guess Aphrodite did it to us too.

Make up isn't the only thing on is. I have a golden necklace and bracelet with earrings too. So does Jenny.

I grab my satin dress and put it on in the bathroom, and when Cameron opens the door to fix his collar, his mouth drops open.

"You look, you look, you look..." He sputters. "Gorgeous. Um... Do you wanna be my date at the uh, dance tonight?"

I feel a tingling sensation in my stomach. I mean, I've been waiting forever for him to ask me out and this was the final chance to say yes! "Sure thing," I tell him.

He holds his arm out, and I grab his arm like couples do. Piper giggles as we all step out the door.


	9. We Go To a Ball

I step on into the ballroom and, _whoa. _Hilton's got it good. There's gold everywhere. People are dancing in nice outfits and stuff. And standing on the giant stage is... Paris Hilton.

"I'd like to welcome you all to the Manhattan Hilton's Annual Dance. It's kind of like a prom because we have the king and queen!" She announces.

"Uh-huh," Piper squints her eyes at Paris Hilton. "And I can only win 3 consecutive times." She rolls her eyes then turns to me. "I won last year, the year before, and the year before. Now she won't let me win. But I hope you do."

"Me too," Cameron nods and hugs me.

"Thanks," I tell him.

The slow music starts and Cameron asks me on to the dance floor.

"I never thought we would be going to prom outside New York City," He tells me.

"Me neither," I agree as I loft my hands onto his shoulders, and he places his hands near my waist. And we move left right, left right, backwards forwards, spin, again.

When the slow dance is over, I look at the crowd. Wow. Most people are from my school. I vote Cameron for king, but I don't know who he voted for.

Well, of course, every prom, slow dance is the one and only type of music they play. And I'm getting tired of it.

So I glance over at Piper and see that she is twirling and smiling at a blond guy.

"April!" She calls to me. "This is Jason, my boyfriend. He unexpectedly showed up. Yay!"

"Good for you," I whisper and pull her aside. "Does your dress turn short? Like take off the long skirt and there's a shorter one underneath?"

"Yup!" She cries.

"Good," I tell her. "Mine does too. A little midnight blue knee length shaggy kinda dress. I plan to do a little change to the mood."

"Rock music?!" Her eyes widen."I like the way you think."

Piper hops over to the DJ, and strikes up a conversation. Actually, she flirts and charm speaks, which makes him ask her to dance.

"Ok," I hear her reply, and gives me the signal.

As soon as I figure how to work the thing, I set it to the song _ttylxox_ by Bella Thorne. Once the song blasts from the speakers, I duck down so I don't get caught. I peer out from behind the booth and Piper gives me a thumbs-up and starts crazy dancing to the music. Everybody begins to join her and hop around.

Paris climbs on stage and clears her throat into the microphone. The DJ turns off the music as Paris Hilton starts to announce the King and Queen. "The queen is... April Rainy!" Everyone cheers. Paris places the sparkly tiara on my head and gets ready to announce the king. "And the king is-" At that moment Piper and Jason run onto stage, take a peek at the card, Piper gives Jason a questioning look, and Jason nods.

Piper snatches at the card and says, "the prom king is Cameron Garcia!"

Paris Hilton glares at Piper. "No it's not it's Jason Gr-" she starts to shout.

"Let him have it," I hear Jason hiss quietly.

"I uh meant it _is _Cameron Garcia!" She announces.

Cameron smiles happily and hops on stage as the place the golden crown on his head. After they do, he walks towards me and whispers. "It's time to do the solo dance." He tells me.

We go on to the dance floor and dance to _The Way I Loved You by_ Selena Gomez. We slow dance and he takes a few steps forward and leans in closer to my face. He leans his head a little to the side and clutches _my _head. He moves closer until our lips are almost touching but then Jenny trots over.

"Hey loooooove birds," She interrupts.

"Oh, hi," I greet her in a disappointed voice. I mean, I almost got to kiss my crush! And she just had to ruin it! She may be my best friend, but sometimes, she's not helpful.

"sorry to interrupted but, we need to go," She informs us with sympathy.

"Yeah," Piper appears suddenly with Jason.

"Hey, Piper," I start to say, "How did your boyfriend even get here?"

"He just went 'poof!' And there he was." She replied simply. "But we've been busy all day, so lets go to bed now."


	10. A Nymph Presents Us to Golden Leaves

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. Cameron groans as he slaps his hand on the alarm clock making its bird chirping noise pause. He smiles at me.

"Boy," he says, "you sure like birds."

"Yeah," I began, "I sure do."

We lean over the aisle where the beds separate to kiss, but Piper chooses that moment to burst in the room with tears in her eyes, and they're running down her cheeks.

"Jason got proofed away," she cried, "we were just about to kiss when he disappeared in a fluffy cloud of pink and sparkles."

"Uh huh," Cameron says kind of annoyed like me, "I need to get dressed for a delicious Hilton breakfast. Piper, can you go?"

Her tears disappear and she bursts into giggles and smiles. "Oh, oh, I get it," she declares, "you just wanna be alone with April. Just like... Just like Jason would've wanted to be alone with me..." She sobs and stumbles her way out the door.

"Ok then," I wrinkle me eyebrows.

An awkward silence strikes us as we change clothes. We are done, so we head down to breakfast before Piper and Jenny do. I order pancakes with syrup and raspberry. So does Cameron.

"Um, April?" Says Cameron, "have you noticed we always get interrupted when we almost kiss?"

"Yeah," I note, "I have."

"Well, um," he mutters, "umm..."

He doesn't need to finish his sentence. I know what he wants. Just a perfect kiss between us. So we lean across the table when we hear a voice.

"Oh my," it says.

I look up to see a young waitress looking pretty much grossed out.

"Um," she starts uncomfortably, "your pancakes have arrived." With that, she turns her heel and walks away. Some attitude. Right when we try again, Piper and Jenny arrive disturbing us.

"Sorry we're late!" Jenny cried.

"We just got carried away looking out the window and down at you lovebirds," adds Piper.

We eat breakfast silently when Piper excuses herself to the bathroom. She does these creepy eye gestures with Jenny, so she follows along. Finally, we're alone! So we lean closer, our lips almost touch when we see a nymph telling us to come towards it.

"Find 4 golden leaves. It will help you..." She sends us off a with a map and goes back to her tree. "Good luck," she says before she disappears into her willow tree.

Piper and Jenny come back and we tell them all about it.

"Golden leaves huh?" Jenny places her hands on her hips.

"Well," Piper challenges us. "It's time for some hunting I guess."

* * *

Liked it? If you did, read HopelessAddictToWriting's story Leo the Human Torch And AgentGetAmyAndIanTogether's story 10 Reasons Why Chocolate Is A Girl's Best Friends.


	11. We Beat Up the Royal Beaver

We all gather around to take a look at the crumpled up map.

"Looks like our first location is the Statue of Liberty," Cameron informs us as he folds the map up, tosses it in his backpack and zips it up.

We finish up our breakfast and head to our hotel room to pack the stuff we need.

"We'll be coming back, guys," Piper tells us. "I was told that we were allowed to stay here as long as we liked because we don't know yet how long we actually _will _be here."

"Ok," we all say as we head out the door with food, water, and weapons.

...

Black Jack sails through the air for a long time until I spot a tiny island.

"There it is!" I exclaim.

"Land home!" Jenny calls out to Black Jack like we're on a ship and we eye some land.

Black Jack lands but as he does, a crow looking thing swoops out of nowhere and starts pecking at Piper.

"Help!" She screeches loudly. "Oooooww! That hurts you stupid-" she's about to swear but she says something instead. "-beep!"

She grabs her dagger out of her pocket and bats at the bird/monster but it dodges. I lean over to swat the monster. I disappears in a cloud of golden dust but now I lose my balance and start to fall. And I scream.

"HEEEELLLLP!" I cry. Several irritated people from the crowd look up, probably thinking, Is it me, or is a girl jumping out from a jet? _Why is there such a big crowd today? _I think as I keep falling. _I've been to the Statue of Liberty many times and there was_ never _this many people. _Out of nowhere, Black Jack swoops down and I land on top of Cameron.

"Hi," I smile sheepishly.

...

"OH MY GODS!" Jenny exclaims. "Justin Bieber's having a concert in 20 minutes!"

"Yay," I say sarcastically.

"I bought tomatoes," Cameron brightens my mood.

"Yay!" I cry, not sarcastic. I glance at Piper's arms. There are no scratches.

"I thought-" I begin.

"My healing cream. That's what," Piper informs me.

...

"Baby, baby, baby, ooooohhhh!" It's complete torture as Justin Bieber sings.

After some songs, Justin Bieber says, "I need hot girls. Selena just broke up with me."

All around, girls wave their hands shouting, "PICK ME!" I just stare at the ground, when the celebrity says, "Her, her, and her."

"We have names you know," Piper grumbles.

I look at Cameron in misery as Jenny drags me.

"He says I'm hot," she keeps whispering.

Cameron smiles and pulls out a tomato, ready to aim, and he winks.

"Your names?" Justin smiles with pearly white teeth. He ignores the fact that almost every girl around him are crossing there arms, jealously.

"Jenny!" Jenny's overly excited.

"Piper. You know me," mutters Piper.

"I do?" Justin asks making himself look dumb.

"Piper _McLean," _Piper reminds him.

"Who?" Bieber questions.

"My dad is the movie star," Piper answers. "Tristen McLean."

"Oh," Justin says. "You."

"I'm April," I grumble.

"Somebody's grumpy today, huh?" The rock star teases. He cups my face with his hands. I hear a big jealous gasp from the audience. He leans in closer.

_I don't want my first kiss to be _Justin Bieber! I think. I swat his hands away. A big sigh of relief from the crowd. He holds my hand but then a juicy red liquid splats on his arms.

"Ick!" He yells.

Everyone turns to see Cameron standing on a chair.

"No one touches my girl like that but me!" He declares.

This is the first time I feel so happy that there's red tomato juice and seeds crawling down my arm. Actually, this is the first time I ever gotten tomato all over my hand.

"You step away from him you greedy rock star!" Cameron shouts. His voice sounds small, maybe because he figures he's talking to Justin Bieber, or it's just that he's far away.

"And _you _sit back down, you dirty little commoner!" The celebrity demands.

His voice is so convincing that if I were my boyfriend, I would sit back down so fast, my bottom would hurt.

I fight the urge to stay silent. "My boyfriend is NOT a dirty commoner!" I scream. "You're a spoiled rock star! I can't believe Selena Gomez actually dated you! She's way to good for you, and you know it!" Right then, I realize the camera's on and everyone can hear what I'm saying, but I just don't care. So I keep going. "Even though you're famous, sure everyone loves you and all, but you're selfish! you want everything to yourself! Like Selena Gomez!" I stomp my foot. "I don't even get why so many people like you! Here, in these past years, you've been dating Selena Gomez while she could've dated someone else!" I face the camera. "Yah, Selena! You could do better than that!" I kick the boy right in the shin and punch him square in the stomache.

"Yeah!" Piper cheers.

"April," Jenny hisses. "What are you doing?" Now she glares.

I ignore and keep kicking.

"Stop it!" Justin Bieber orders.

"Charm speaking! I think he's a son of Aphrodite! He's my half brother!" Piper exclaims terrified. "Don't listen to him!"

I try to resist him. Cameron makes his way through the crowd.

"Why are we here?" He asks me.

"To find the golden leaf!" I remind him thinking he doesn't have a clue. But he does.

"Then lets get going!" He tells me.

I fish my winged sneakers out of my backpack and shove them to Cameron. And I look at the magical map.

"Here," I say pointing to the golden sparkles on top of the Statue of Liberty in the map.

"What do I-" Cameron interrupts.

"Give me a second to explain," I interrupt him back. "Put these sneakers on, and fly to the top to get the golden leaf. While I will make a distraction for Justin Bieber, his fans, and his bodyguards. Any questions?"

"Nope," he smiles. "You cleared up absolutely everything. Except on thing. What do I do when I come down?"

"You go where nobody's there. Then wait for me and the others. Like over there." I point to an empty space. "Oh, and when you come back and see something happening to me, don't worry. Don't even get near me. Just stay where you are."

"Gotcha." Cameron takes off his skater shoes and puts on the sneakers. "One question." He turns around before taking off. "Why aren't these sneakers girl ones, like any girl would've wanted?"

I sigh. "Because girl shoes are to bright, make me puke, and we all need to share them. Unfortunately, girls can wear boy shoes but boys-" I glance at Cameron's feet. "Can't wear girl shoes. Now, off you go."

"Wait," cameron adds. "Good luck, kiss?"

"Fine," I snap making Cameron flinch.

We both lean in, and we don't even get close when the sneakers decide we're taking too long, and zips Cameron up in the air.

Before he looks like a speck of dust in the air, I hear him call out, "MAYBE LATER?" I just smile as he flys off with the shoes.

I climb back on stage and keep beating the star up.

"Stop!" Jenny pleads.

I walk up to her. "I need to make a distraction for Cameron," I hiss.

I turn and see the bodyguards charging at me and I run. At that exact moment, I hear a faint scream in the distance._ It sounds like Cameron so it must be Cameron_. I think to myself. But it's not. I turn and see Piper screaming a boy-like scream as a guard pushes her to the ground. Jenny lets out a yelp when a guard forces her hands behind her back making them crack. Justin Bieber lunges at me screaming, "kiss me or not?!" It's more like a demand and I can tell he's expecting, 'yes' for an answer.

"No," I say sharply. I squirm from the uncomfortable position. I'm laying on my stomach with the pop star on top of me. Then I spot Cameron in the empty space. "Up, sorry!" I tell the Bieber, putting my head up, knocking into his chin, and causing him to bite his tongue. "Gotta go!"

I run to the Piper bodyguard. "Unhand her!" I command.

"Or else?" The guard challenges, obviously not scared.

"Her father is Tristen McLean!" I point out. I try my best to be confident, but my voice comes out a little shaky.

"So?" The man scrunches up his eyebrows.

"So what?" I shoot back.

"So whatcha gonna do bout it, huh?" He asks like he has all the time win the world to talk to me. He chews some bubble gum loudly and then blows a pink bubble that lasts for less than a second.

"Wow, you can't even blow a bubble for a second," I mumble.

"Yeah, I can too," he tells me blowing another hopeless bubble. It pops right in his face.

"See?" I snort.

His face turns red. "Quit changing the subject! What. Are. You. Gonna. Do. About. It. Huh?"

"Let's see," I stall for some time to think of what to do. "What am I gonna do about it?" Something snaps in the back of my head. "I'm considering kick you in the soft part or..." I step closer making the grown man flinch. "... I could ask my boyfriend for help. You don't know what he's gonna do, but I sure do." I signal Cameron to get his knock out bow and arrow out. "And you don't know where he is, or the direction the thing will be coming from." I circle the bodyguard making him feel squirmy. "It could come from the front, the side, the other side, or hmmmmm... There's many possibilities."

The guard interrupts me. "I'll dodge it."

"Well," I say sweetly as I spot Cameron getting his arrow ready out of the corner of my eye. "You won't dodge the back."

I knew that would make him turn around so I signal Cameron to shoot from the front. And the bodyguard goes down. People run around thinking someone actually shot the body guard. They all look in the direction the arrow came from. But Cameron's not there. I look up to see Black Jack and Cameron calling me up.

I kick the person who's holding on to Jenny. And he lets go.

"Come on!" I turn to Jenny and Piper. "They're waiting!"

"Who?!" Asks Jenny.

"Duh!" Piper rolls her eyes like it's obvious. "Cameron and Black Jack!"

"Ok!" I hand out more winged sneakers. "Let's go!"

We fly up and people look at us in wonder. I don't know what they're seeing but they all look amused.

I plop on top of Black Jack and behind Cameron.

"Did you find it?" I ask him.

"Find what?" He has no clue.

"The leaf!" I look at him crazily.

"Oh," he says. "Yeah."

"Now," Jenny asks. "Where do we go next?"


	12. We Find Our Way To Paris

"The City of Love?!" Cameron's jaws opens wide as he looks at the map."the City of Love?!" He repeats.

"What's wrong?" Jenny wants to know.

"Nothing, it's just where in the city of love?!" Cameron asks.

"Eiffel Tower," Piper answers with a look other face that says Cameron is super dumb. "It says it right there!" She points to a bunch of words in French or German or something.

"In French!" Cameron throws his hands in the air. "You're the only one that can read in French right now, Piper!"

Jenny holds up her index finger. "Actually," she begins, "I can too."

"Yeah," I roll my eyes. "And we can't that's the point."

Black Jack's wings flap loudly making us float in the air. An awkward silence.

"Well?" Black jack looks at us.

"Well what?" Jenny asks confused.

"Well where should I go?" Black Jack gives Jenny a weird look. "Duh, man."

"I'm not a man, Black Jack." Jenny crosses her arms.

"That's how I talk, yo. It called slang. Don't take 'man' too personally, dude. I was just sayin'. I miss boss..." Black jack talks fast.

"Black Jack," Piper scolds. "You know you're not supposed to call Percy 'boss'. And no speaking of 'boss' on this quest. Remember what I told you?"

"Actually Jenny might've told me that," Black Jack thinks out loud.

"Nah," Jenny denies. "Piper did."

"go already!" Cameron exclaims after a moment.

"Where?!" Black Jack darts around in a circle. "Forward? Backwards? Left? Right? North? East? South? West? Northeast? Southeast? Northwest? Southwest?! WHERE?!"

Everyone groans as he rattles off all the names of directions.

Piper takes out a compass. "Left," She grumbles.

I fall asleep in Cameron's lap and have a nightmare.

...

"Campers move, move! Shoot the monsters, go, go!" Chiron instructs.

I have awesome plans, I want to shout out the directions of my plan but my voice doesn't come out.

A monster lunges at Percy's back.

"Percy!" I want to warn. "No!" I want to shout as Percy gets pushed to the ground.

"Percy, are you alright?!" Annabeth asks. She shakes him hard.

He doesn't move.

"We need help!" Annabeth screeches. "HELP!"

...

I wake up with a start. _Annabeth and Percy and the rest of the camp are in trouble. _I think.

I want to say it but all I can manage is the word trouble but no one even hears me since we're all busy gazing down at the City of Lights.


	13. Piper Returns to Camp Half Blood

"Here it is." Piper looks up from the tourist map. "Marriott Hotel. Think it's any good?"

"it should be," I tell her. "I mean, look at the photos of this place! Awesome, or what?"

"You're right," Piper agrees as she pushes open one of those spiny doors. She throws her head the direction of the hotel. "Come on."

We check in. Then I remember my dream.

"Guys," I warn them seriously. "Camp Half Blood is in trouble."

Jenny cocks her head. "How would _you _know?"

"I dreamed it," I inform her.

"And when a demigod dreams, it has to do with their fate." Piper adds darkly.

Jenny tucks her hair behind her ears. "We don't have proof."

"I have to go to the restroom," Piper says, holding her stomach.

We wait for Piper in silence for 10 minutes.

"What's taking the Beauty Queen so long?" Cameron breaks the silence.

"She's a beauty queen," I remind him as Piper rushes out, looking panicked.

"Annabeth Iris-messaged me," she spills out quickly. "The Camp is in trouble, yes. And Gaia is waking up."

"What about Percy?!" I remember the part where Percy got hurt in my dream.

Piper sighs. "Percy's not in a good condition and if we don't find help soon, their will be a lot of trouble. He's close to dying."

We all gasp.

"Wait," Cameron interrupts our moment of horror. "Annabeth Messages you... In the bathroom?!"

Piper lets out a forced laugh to brighten the mood. "No, while I was coming back."

"I think one of us needs to go back," Jenny speaks up.

"Piper's the most experienced," I point out. "Let her go back. Iris-message us if anything goes wrong."

"Ok," Piper nods. "But what about Gaia? Oh, I know. 2 of you will go to Tartarus and close the Doors of Death."

Cameron butts in. "Tartarus?!" He exclaims. "No way!"

"Listen, pretty boy," Piper holds Cameron by the shirt. "Do you want to save the works or not?"

Cameron gulps. "Yes," he squeaks.

"Then do. What I. Say." Piper drops Cameron. "After I leave, you will choose which one of you will go to Greece to make sure no demigod leaves blood behind. Because right before we left, the Oracle said,

_'4 of you shall go,_

_The earth will then rise,_

_Leaves will help you go through the shadows,_

_Giving you a ride.'_

That means since we find 4 leaves, it will help us all. Since we found only one leaf, I will use it to travel to Camp Half Blood. Once you find the second leaf, Jenny will go to Greece. Once you find the third and fourth, April and Cameron will close the Doors of Death in Tartarus."

With that, Piper breaks the golden leaf in half, then she says, "Camp Half Blood" then she's gone.


	14. The Plan Comes to Action

"So," Cameron mutters. "Jenny should go to the ancient grounds to uh... Protect demigods?"

"I will, but let me tell you something." She leans in close. "The 2 of you can't close those doors alone. You need Roman and Greek demigods together. 7 in all. So IM the Camp, and say you need... Like 5 Greek demigods, then IM Camp Jupiter and say that you need like... Maybe 4 for like... in case you need extra. Actually, for Greek, take 6 for extra. Any questions?"

"What's IM? Instant message?" Asks Cameron.

"No, it's _Iris _message." Jenny confirms.

"Why do we need 3 extra demigods?" I ask curiously.

Jenny rolls her eyes. "Because Tartarus is a _very, very _dangerous place. In case you Los demigods, there's always other ones."

"wait..." Cameron taps his chin. "Why 6 Greek ones from Camp? Already have April and I. How 'bout just 4?"

"Fine."

"Ok." Cameron waves his hands. "Now be on your way."

Jenny rolls her eyes again. "Why are you such a dummy?! What are we looking for?"

"Uh... The second golden leaf?"

"That's right! Have we got it yet?!"

"Um... No?"

"Then how can I travel to Greece and Rome?!"

"You can't?"

"Exactly! We've got to look for the second leaf for me to travel!"

"You're such a cute dummy," I admire.

"Why, thanks." He wraps his arms around me. "I love you too."

"Ugh." Jenny fans herself. "I'm not Piper. I don't like sappy stuff! Get me out of here!"

"Have you forgotten?" Cameron teases. "We don't have the golden leaf yet!"

"Ugh!" Jenny marches off.


	15. SORRY!

**Sorry to all who have read my stories and liked them. I don't have much time to go on here anymore and I'll try my best to update all of my stories and profile. and if I fooled you making you think that this was a real chapter, I'm sorry for that too. **

**-limegreen0421**


	16. Cameron and I share a 5 Second Romance

"There it is," CAmeron tells me as he points to the Eiffel Tower from the window of our taxi. "The highlight of the city of looooove." He wraps me into a hug.

"Ugh," Jenny groans and wrinkles her nose. "Again, I am _not _Piper and you guys are _not _Annabeth and Percy."

"We aren't," I agree. "We're a totally new couple."

"we are!" Cameron chants. "The strongest couple who will ever live!"

jenny sighs. "Stop," she commands the driver.

We all got out.

"Doesn't the Eiffel tower have a resteraunt on the top?" Cameron asks.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking, but it's late. We need to find the golden leaf _before_ we eat anything." Jenny bosses him around.

"Fine," Cameron says.

Jenny leads us to the eiffel Tower and we start to climb the stairs.

"Why can't we use the flying shoes?" Cameron whines.

"Because," I answer gently. "There are hundreds of tourists who can see." I lean in close and squeeze his hand.

Jenny groans some more and keeps walking up, up, up, up, up. We don't even reach the top yet when Jenny squeals. "The leaf!"

She picks it up. "Come on." She points to the resteraunt. "TIme to eat."

...

Cameron's arm is around me and we're looking down at Paris. It's a fantastic view but really cold too. I shiver.

"Here," cameron drapes his warm leather jacket over me. "YOu look cold."

I hug him and we stare at the moon. Then I feel him take a hold of my head. we lean in closer and closer. And this time, our lips finally touch. We share a romantic moment by kissing for 5 seconds when we hear Jenny scream. Cameron and I peel apart immediatly and we see a dark man picking up a golden leaf and disappearing into the shadows.


End file.
